outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wedding
The Wedding is the eighth episode of Out of Practice. Plot Stewart and Lydia sit together in the diner and sign their divorce papers. It'll be official in three days, right in the middle of Janice Meyers' wedding. Lydia doesn't want to go, but Stewart says they have to because they're their oldest friends. Lydia says their family keeps getting married and theirs keeps getting divorced. At least he has Crystal. But Crystal can't make it. Ben comes in and sits down and they watch Oliver with his new girlfriend, Holly. Lydia and Stewart think they're cute, but Ben was trapped in a cab with them, so he doesn't think it's so cute. Ben says he's riding with Stewart to Philly for the wedding. Oliver says goodbye to Holly and sits down just in time to be reminded about the wedding and say he needs to find a date. Ben suggests Holly, but Oliver says a wedding can't be a fourth date. Stewart reminds them that Oliver and Janice dated for over a year. That's why Oliver needs a date. Ben's looking forward to finding all the single women on the prowl at the wedding. If there's an opening, he'll take it. He goes to leave and a woman comes up and flirts with him. He brushes her off without a second glance. At the wedding, Lydia says she's fine being single again. The lady she's talking to walks away and she tells Regina that's it's death. Regina tells her mom to have a drink. She herself has been drinking since five and her mom thinks she must have gotten dressed at seven. Stewart comes up and asks what they gave the couple as a wedding gift. Lydia says that she got them a punchbowl and he's responsible for his own gift. They see Janice coming toward them and she looks gorgeous. They greet her and she pulls Regina aside to say that one of her bridesmaids missed her flight from Europe and she would like Regina to take her place. Regina resists, but ultimately relents. Janice takes Regina to get ready. Oliver brings in his date, Cynthia, and thanks her for coming on short notice. He emphasizes that it's casual and introduces her to his parents. She excuses herself to the restroom. From across the room, they're spotted by Lois Turner. She got divorced herself two months ago, news to Lydia. They bond over the sympathy questions they get. Just then, Lois's daughter, Abby, comes up. She's just graduated from law school and lives in New York. When Lydia hears that, she calls over Ben. She remembers that she has a picture of her and Lois giving Abby and Ben a bath. Ben says Abby was sitting in the water, but he himself was doing the Superman pose. Lois asks after Naomi and says the place is a minefield when he says they're divorced. Lydia pulls Lois away and Ben gets the impression that their moms want him and Abby in the tub again. At the bar, Stewart is telling Cynthia and Oliver a joke. Oliver spots Janice and goes to her. He takes along Cynthia and introduces her as a special lady. When Cynthia goes to grab a drink, Oliver plays up their relationship to Janice, asking for the caterer's number, not knowing Cynthia can hear. Janice walks away and Cynthia says it's too weird and leaves. Oliver is on the phone, trying to get Holly to come. He talks to Janice, who has the caterer's number for him. He says he sent Cynthia home because there's another girl coming whom he broke up with and realized he missed. Janice finds Lydia and introduces her to Howard Netterlander. She leaves them alone. Because Janice told him they have a lot in common, Howard thinks Lydia's also in cellular tower placement. Oblivious to her boredom, Howard starts to talk about that. Stewart walks around recording the wedding. Oliver says it's a fancy camera. Stewart says he needed a gift, so he got that camera and he's recording the whole day for the couple. He got a message from Janice's great-grandfather in Italy. But he finds out he accidentally recorded over it. He walks away frustrated. Oliver stops Ben as he walks by, saying someone got some action. He heard Ben sneak back into his room at 3 AM. Oliver thinks he was with Abby Turner. Ben goes along with that. Oliver sees Regina and starts to tell her, but she quiets him. She was out with the bridal party and she's hungover. Abby finally ran out of singles at 4 AM and drove her home. Oliver's confused because that means Ben couldn't have been with Abby. Lois then approaches and says good morning and the way she reacts tips Oliver off that she's the one Ben slept with. Stewart comes up and starts recording them and tells a story about Lois and Ben when Ben was a kid, which makes things awkward. Oliver's worried that Holly won't make it in time for the wedding. Ben has bigger problems and Oliver says Lois. He's worried Lois will think they started something. Lydia comes up looking for Lois. Lydia wants the scoops because she heard a man's voice from Lois's room. She is happy for Lois and hopes the man she heard had a brother, causing Oliver to choke. Lois walks up and Lydia confronts her about the man she heard, not knowing it was Ben. She wants details, but says not in front of Ben. Lydia says she's leaving for the church, but isn't giving up on Ben and Abby. She encourages Lois to stay on him. She leaves them alone. Lois is exhilarated. Holly arrives and Oliver excuses his way out of why he didn't ask her in the first place. He calls her his girlfriend, which excites her. She walks away and Stewart confronts him about changing dates, but Oliver says he has all his bases covered. Holly then calls from the table card table and Oliver cringes because he forgot that. She finds the card with Cynthia's name on it. She realizes what happened because Cynthia's their yoga teacher. She storms out. Oliver says he's dead. He has no chance. Then he sees a beautiful woman at the table and starts to ask her, not realizing it's Regina. Howard is still boring Lydia with talk of cell towers. Lydia excuses herself rom the table. Lois and Ben are sitting together. A waiter offers champagne and Ben says he shouldn't, but Lois pressures him and he has some. Janice comes to Oliver's table and asks about meeting Holly. He lies and pretends Holly was just there. He says he'll go find her and then find Janice again. Lydia says the first night she gets to see her daughter dressed like a lady, she's with a man so boring, she's thinking of becoming a lesbian herself. Regina asks if there's no sparks and Lydia says she could have used some sparks ... and gasoline. At least she got to see Regina all dressed up. Regina says men have been hitting on her all night and she likes it. Just then, a man comes up and offers Regina a bottle of wine he spent a long time finding. Regina tells Lydia she's really enjoying the men hitting on her. She turns back to the man and asks about a corkscrew. He leaves to get one. Ben is at the bar alone when Lois walks up. Lois says Janice just threw the bouquet and he asks her if she caught it. He asks her what he thinks she thinks happened that week. She says that they got together for one night and made each other feel better after their divorces. She's not looking for a relationship, but he should call if he wants to get together again. She says goodbye and he starts to call her Mrs. Turner, but corrects himself and says Lois. As she leaves, she walks by Oliver, who looks at her for a moment. Oliver sits by Ben and says everybody knows he's lying about not having a date. He sees a woman sitting on a couch and wants to try again. Ben tries to stop him, but Oliver goes anyway. He explains the situation to the woman and says she can have fish or chicken at the wedding. She says she likes chicken. He drags her back to the wedding. He introduces her to Janice as his soul mate and says she's Holly. He figures out that the woman doesn't speak much English and tries to cover for himself before leading her away. Stewart and Ben find Oliver, who is hiding. He's been alone since he finished dinner with his third date. Stewart asks what the deal is. He admits that Janice broke up with him. He asked her to marry him and she said no. He never told them because it wasn't his proudest moment. Stewart says there's still a great girl out there for him. Regina and Lydia come in and Regina says that lesbians dress like men because of heels. She sits down and takes them off. Lydia says she should dress up more often. Regina replies that next time one of them gets married, she'll look just like this. Lydia remembers that she still has Lois's scarf she needs to return. Ben offers to take it back. Oliver jokes about him giving it to Aunt Lois. Regina invites Oliver to an afterparty, but he turns her down. When she says it'll be full of drunken bridesmaids, he changes his mind and goes with her. Lydia tells Stewart she won't be sad to see this wedding over. He points out that it's after midnight, so they're officially divorced. The end of an era. She corrects that it's the end of an error. He says he wouldn't say that and she admits that she wouldn't either. Music starts and he invites her to dance. They dance together. Regina is drinking at the bar. A man comes up and says it wasn't easy, but he got her takeout. She asks him about barbecue sauce and he leaves again. She pulls out the chicken and asks how she's supposed to eat it all herself. Oliver's third date perks up on the couch and announces that she likes chicken. Regina walks over and when the woman says she has no English, tells her she won't need it. Cast 1x08BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x08ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x08OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x08StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x08LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x08LoisTurner.png|Lois Turner 1x08JaniceMeyers.png|Janice Meyers 1x08HowardNetterlander.png|Howard Netterlander 1x08Holly.png|Holly 1x08CynthiaMann.png|Cynthia Mann 1x08Anna.png|Anna 1x08AbbyTurner.png|Abby Turner 1x08ManatWedding.png|Man at Wedding 1x08GirlinDiner.png|Girl in Diner Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Special Guest Star *Wendie Malick as Lois Guest Starring *Suzanne Cryer as Janice *Harry S. Murphy as Howard *Joanna Canton as Holly *Jennifer O'Dell as Cynthia Co-Starring *Ana Alexander as Anna *Katharine Powell as Abby *Luciano Giancarlo as Man at Wedding *Larissa Gomes as Girl in Diner Notes and Trivia *This episode was produced as the twelfth episode, but aired as the eighth. See Also Category:Episodes